otakucentralrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zink Stephankov
Zink Stephankov is a 16 year old boy who lives in the city of Otakumachi with his family consisting of his parents and a younger brother. Zink loves eating sweets. Appearance Zink is a thin fragilely build young man. He has very thick black hair which remains uncombed, messy and tangled giving him a wild look. It's not just the hair, but also his big round eyes which occupies a considerable area of his face and resembles the shape of an egg. Those eyes also have dark circles under them due to lack of sleep caused due to his weird lifestyle. He is usually seens sporting a loose white shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans. He seems to have a fondness towards those two colours. Even though his diet mainly consists of sweet things, he doesn't seem to have grown any fat. His father says that he resembles his mother and vice versa. His brother however says that he is an exact reflection of a cappuccino monkey. Personality Zink has a laid back personality. There isn't anything in the world that seems to interest him. He's always lost in thoughts. He's lazy, serene and cold. He loves sarcasm. He loves to play with people's emotions. However usually he doesn't engage himself in any sort of violance unless someone volunteers to irritate him constantly. Zink doesn't bother people, nor does he like to get bothered. His best past time is to sneak off to the roof at night, lie down on his back and gaze at the stars till dawn. History Zink arrived in the town of Otakumachi at a very tender age. He was looking forward to making some good friends to hang out with. But he gradually realised people weren't interested in him and his weird personality. This made him sad. He toured the whole city on his own and maybe that's one of the reason's why he is so self sufficient. He learnt to see things in his own way. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities 'Ability' Ability name: Zink's cells has a weird composition. They can stretch, stick, change forms and fuse with other cells. This gives rise to the following of his abilities. Rubber ball: '''This ability allows him to expand and stretch like a rubber band. It makes him elastic deep down to his bones, organs and tissues and allows him to stretch upto a certain length and renders him all the properties of a rubber. Due to this property Zink is immensely flexible and can bend his body in any way he likes and sometimes to even certain extents which isn't possible for a normal human being. Zink can also take the shape of any object like a rubber ball to hit his targets or elastic band to tie his targets. Zink can also stick himself with other objects like a velcrow allowing his to slither on walls and flat objects with no trouble. '''Bounce: '''The rubber like properties of Zink's body also allows him to bounce inbetween surfaces. He can initially jump for multiple times in the same place to gain momentum and them thurst himself at other things. Bouncing is now-a-days Zink's favorite method of transportation. It's fast and fun. Also due to the same reason even if Zink loses control and crashes with objects he doesn't get hurt, due to the composition of his cells. He can also squeeze his way through narrow objects. '''Fusion: '''His cells allow him to fuse with the cells of not only human beings but also non living things and thus allowing him to get incorporated with them. Zink mainly uses this as a perfect camouflage. Not just that, it also helps him to take shelter in any living/non-living object and can help him in spying. However when Zink gets incorporated with such, the mass and volumn of the target doesn't change surprisingly thus concealing him perfectly without the target realising the presence of an external parasitic body inside. Zink can stay in this form for a long time. Zink can also pass through walls and objects with ease. '''Decay: Zink has recently realised that his cell's composition allows him to secreate certain gases and fluids that has corrosive properties. However other normal cells of human beings and animals cannot withstand the level of that corrossive substance thus they decay on the slightest contact. Zink uses this ability to destroy his enemy from within. He mainly uses this in combination with his''' fusion''' to get inside the body of his target and destroy their cells/tissues and organs internally. The corrosion starts as soon as the target's cells comes in contact with Zink's corrosove fluids and even stays after Zink has escaped from his body. The cells will continue to decay and rot gradually as long as those decying cells are forcefully removed or burnt to stop them from spreading any further. However Zink cannot withstand heat at all. Heat makes him sweat and nauseous since his childhood. Heat also seems to interfare in his cell's working making them go berserk and out of control. So Zink seeks to avoid heat. He usually likes cool and breezy temperatures. Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Quotes "Meh" Trivia Some of the material was borrowed from other wikis. Made by Zink. Category:Member Category:Characters